1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deletion and substitution mutant polypeptides of human chemokine β-7 (Ckβ-7), as well as nucleic acid molecules encoding such polypeptides and processes for producing such polypeptides using recombinant techniques. In one aspect, the invention also relates to uses of the full-length and mature forms of Ckβ-7, as well as deletion and substitution mutants, in medical treatment regimens. In particular, the Ckβ-7 polypeptides described herein may be employed to treat a variety of conditions, including rheumatoid arthritis, inflammation, respiratory diseases, allergy, IgE-mediated allergic reactions, kidney diseases and may be employed for transplantation therapy. Chemokine β-7 is also known as MIP-4, PARC, AMAC1 and DCCK1.
2. Related Art
Chemokines, also referred to as intercrine cytokines, are a subfamily of structurally and functionally related cytokines. These molecules are 8–14 kd in size. In general chemokines exhibit 20% to 75% homology at the amino acid level and are characterized by four conserved cysteine residues that form two disulfide bonds. Based on the arrangement of the first two cysteine residues, chemokines have been classified into two major subfamilies, alpha and beta. In the alpha subfamily, the first two cysteines are separated by one amino acid and hence are referred to as the “C-X-C” subfamily. In the beta subfamily, the two cysteines are in an adjacent position and are, therefore, referred to as the -C—C-subfamily. Thus far, at least eight different members of this family have been identified in humans. More recently, two additional chemokine families, the C and CX3C families, have been described.
The intercrine cytokines exhibit a wide variety of functions. A hallmark feature is their ability to elicit chemotactic migration of distinct cell types, including monocytes, neutrophils, T lymphocytes, eosinophils, basophils and fibroblasts. Many chemokines have proinflammatory activity and are involved in multiple steps during an inflammatory reaction. These activities include stimulation of histamine release, lysosomal enzyme and leukotriene release, increased adherence of target immune cells to endothelial cells, enhanced binding of complement proteins, induced expression of granulocyte adhesion molecules and complement receptors, and respiratory burst. In addition to their involvement in inflammation, certain chemokines have been shown to exhibit other activities. For example, macrophage inflammatory protein I (MIP-1) is able to suppress hematopoietic stem cell proliferation, platelet factor-4 (PF-4) is a potent inhibitor of endothelial cell growth, Interleukin-8 (IL-8) promotes proliferation of keratinocytes, and GRO is an autocrine growth factor for melanoma cells.
In light of the diverse biological activities, it is not surprising that chemokines have been implicated in a number of physiological and disease conditions, including lymphocyte trafficking, wound healing, hematopoietic regulation and immunological disorders such as allergy, asthma and arthritis. An example of a hematopoietic lineage regulator is MIP-1. MIP-1 was originally identified as an endotoxin-induced proinflammatory cytokine produced from macrophages. Subsequent studies have shown that MIP-1 is composed of two different, but related, proteins MIP-1α and MIP-1β. Both MIP-1α and MIP-1β are chemo-attractants for macrophages, monocytes and T lymphocytes. Interestingly, biochemical purification and subsequent sequence analysis of a multipotent stem cell inhibitor (SCI) revealed that SCI is identical to MIP-1β. Furthermore, it has been shown that MIP-1 can counteract the ability of MIP-1α to suppress hematopoietic stem cell proliferation. This finding leads to the hypothesis that the primary physiological role of MIP-1 is to regulate hematopoiesis in bone marrow, and that the proposed inflammatory function is secondary. The mode of action of MIP-1α as a stem cell inhibitor relates to its ability to block the cell cycle at the G2S interphase. Furthermore, the inhibitory effect of MIP-1α seems to be restricted to immature progenitor cells and it is actually stimulatory to late progenitors in the presence of granulocyte macrophage-colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF).
Murine MIP-1 is a major secreted protein from lipopolysaccharide stimulated RAW 264.7, a murine macrophage tumor cell line. It has been purified and found to consist of two related proteins, MIP-1α and MIP-1β.
Several groups have cloned what are likely to be the human homologs of MIP-1α and MIP-1β. In all cases, cDNAs were isolated from libraries prepared against activated T-cell RNA.
MIP-1 proteins can be detected in early wound inflammation cells and have been shown to induce production of IL-1 and IL-6 from wound fibroblast cells. In addition, purified native MIP-1 (comprising MIP-1, MIP-1α and MIP-1β polypeptides) causes acute inflammation when injected either subcutaneously into the footpads of mice or intracisternally into the cerebrospinal fluid of rabbits (Wolpe and Cerami, FASEB J. 3:2565–73 (1989)). In addition to these proinflammatory properties of MIP-1, which can be direct or indirect, MIP-1 has been recovered during the early inflammatory phases of wound healing in an experimental mouse model employing sterile wound chambers (Fahey, et al. Cytokine, 2:92 (1990)). For example, International Patent Application Serial No. PCT/US92/05198 filed by Chiron Corporation, discloses a DNA molecule which is active as a template for producing mammalian macrophage inflammatory proteins (MIPs) in yeast.
The murine MIP-1α and MIP-1β are distinct but closely related cytokines. Partially purified mixtures of the two proteins affect neutrophil function and cause local inflammation and fever. MIP-1α has been expressed in yeast cells and purified to homogeneity. Structural analysis confirmed that MIP-1α has a very similar secondary and tertiary structure to platelet factor 4 (PF-4) and interleukin 8 (IL-8) with which it shares limited sequence homology. It has also been demonstrated that MIP-1α is active in vivo to protect mouse stem cells from subsequent in vitro killing by tritiated thymidine. MIP-1α was also shown to enhance the proliferation of more committed progenitor granulocyte macrophage colony-forming cells in response to granulocyte macrophage colony-stimulating factor. (Clemens, J. M. et al., Cytokine 4:76–82 (1992)).
There are four forms of monocyte chemotactic protein, namely, MCP-1, MCP-2, MCP-3 and MCP-4. All of these proteins have been structurally and functionally characterized and have also been cloned and expressed. MCP-1 and MCP-2 have the ability to attract leukocytes (monocytes, and leukocytes), while MCP-3 also attracts eosinophils and T lymphocytes (Dahinderi, E., et al., J. Exp. Med. 179:751–756 (1994)). MCP-4 attracts eosinophils and monocytes (Garcia-Zapeda, E. A., et al., J. Immunol. 157:5613 (1996); Uguccioni, M., et al., J. Exp. Med. 183:2379 (1996); Forssmann, U., et al., J. Exp. Med. 185:2171 (1997)).
Human MCP-1 is a basic peptide of 76 amino acids with a predicted molecular mass of 8,700 daltons. MCP-1 is inducibly expressed mainly in monocytes, endothelial cells and fibroblasts. Leonard, E. J. and Yoshimura, T., Immunol. Today 11:97–101 (1990). The factors which induce this expression is IL-1, TNF or lipopolysaccharide treatment.
Other properties of MCP-1 include the ability to strongly activate mature human basophils in a pertussis toxin-sensitive manner. MCP-1 is a cytokine capable of directly inducing histamine release by basophils, (Bischoff, S. C., et al., J. Exp. Med. 175:1271–1275 (1992)). Furthermore, MCP-1 promotes the formation of leukotriene C4 by basophils pretreated with Interleukin 3, Interleukin 5, or granulocyte/macrophage colony-stimulating factor. MCP-1 induced basophil mediator release may play an important role in allergic inflammation and other pathologies expressing MCP-1.
Clones having a nucleotide sequence encoding a human monocyte chemotactic and activating factor (MCAF) reveal the primary structure of the MCAF polypeptide to be composed of a putative signal peptide sequence of 23 amino acid residues and a mature MCAF sequence of 76 amino acid residues. Furutani, Y. H., et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commu. 159:249–55 (1989). The complete amino acid sequence of human glioma-derived monocyte chemotactic factor (GDCF-2) has also been determined. This peptide attracts human monocytes but not neutrophils. It was established that GDCF-2 comprises 76 amino acid residues. The peptide chain contains 4 half-cysteines, at positions 11, 12, 36 and 52, which create a pair of loops, clustered at the disulfide bridges. Further, the MCP-1 gene has been designated to human chromosome 17. Mehrabian, M. R., et al., Genomics 9:200–3 (1991).
Certain data suggests that a potential role for MCP-1 is mediating monocytic infiltration of the artery wall. Monocytes appear to be central to atherogenesis both as the progenitors of foam cells and as a potential source of growth factors mediating intimal hyperplasia. Nelken, N. A., et al., J. Clin. Invest. 88:1121–7 (1991). It has also been found that synovial production of MCP-1 may play an important role in the recruitment of mononuclear phagocytes during inflammation associated with rheumatoid arthritis and that synovial tissue macrophages are the dominant source of this cytokine. MCP-1 levels were found to be significantly higher in synovial fluid from rheumatoid arthritis patients compared to synovial fluid from osteoarthritis patients or from patients with other arthritides. Koch, A. E., et al., J. Clin. Invest. 90:772–9 (1992).
MCP-2 and MCP-3 are classified in a subfamily of proinflammatory proteins and are functionally related to MCP-1 because they specifically attract monocytes, but not neutrophils. Van Damme, J., et al., J. Exp. Med. 176:59–65 (1992). MCP-3 shows 71% and 58% amino acid homology to MCP-1 and MCP-2 respectively. MCP-3 is an inflammatory cytokine that regulates macrophage functions.
The transplantation of hemolymphopoietic stem cells has been proposed in the treatment of cancer and hematological disorders. Many studies demonstrate that transplantation of hematopoietic stem cells harvested from the peripheral blood has advantages over the transplantation of marrow-derived stem cells. Due to the low number of circulating stem cells, there is a need for induction of pluripotent marrow stem cell mobilization into the peripheral blood. Reducing the amount of blood to be processed to obtain an adequate amount of stem cells would increase the use of autotransplantation procedures and eliminate the risk of graph versus host reaction connected with allotransplantation. Presently, blood mobilization of marrow CD34+ stem cells is obtained by the injection of a combination of agents, including antiblastic drugs and G-CSF or GM-CSF. Drugs which are capable of stem cell mobilization include IL-1, IL-7, IL-8, and NIP-1a. Both IL-1 and IL-8 demonstrate proinflammatory activity that may be dangerous for good engrafting. IL-7 must be administered at high doses over a long duration and MIP-1a is not very active as a single agent and shows best activity when in combination with G-CSF.